The present invention concerns a roof which can be retracted or withdrawn into the rear boot of a vehicle.
Such a retractable roof makes it possible in particular to convert a vehicle of the two-seater coupe or four-seater coupe or saloon type into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.
In the case of four-seater coupes or saloons, the roof has a relatively long length, so that the retractable roof is composed of three elements, each of which has a length compatible with the dimensions of the vehicle boot.
Thus a retractable roof for a vehicle is known, comprising a front roof element, an intermediate roof element and a rear roof element, these three elements being able to move between a position in which they cover the vehicle cabin and a position in which they are superimposed substantially horizontally in the rear boot of the vehicle.